Nobanion
, , LawDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, NobilityDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights | favored weapon = A lion’s head (heavy pick) | worshipers = Druids, fighters, leaders, paladins, rangers, soldiers, teachers, wemics | cleric alignments = LG, LN, NG }} Character and Reputation Nobanion (no-ban-yun) radiates both power and gentleness. His roar is deafening, and when he chooses to exert the full force of his charisma, his regal majesty is overwhelming, yet the tiniest creature who approaches him in good faith finds itself comfortable in his presence. Lord Firemane tries to lead his pride to do what is noble and right, but does not force his faithful to pursue that path. He deeply wants those under his rule to willingly choose good over evil, action over inaction, and order over chaos. He does not command from the rear and would never ask someone to do something he would not be willing to do himself, including laying down his life for another. Clergy and Temples Worship of Nobanion is scattered throughout the Vilhon Reach, the Dragon Coast, and Shining Plains regions, by Lord Firemane is venerated primarily within the confines of the Gulthmere Forest, in the city of Nathlekh, and among the wemics of the Shining Plains. Aside from his followers in Nathlekh, Nobanion’s followers are strictly ordered in rank but not otherwise organized. The Pride of Nobanion fill leadership roles in many communities where he is revered. Many serve as benevolent monarchs, judges, militia, constables, or as guardians against evil. The vanguard of armies loyal to Nobanion is typically filled with clerics and crusaders of the Lion King. Others teach their hunting or martial skills to the young, while passing along moral instruction and important traditions both by word and deed. Among the wemic tribes of the Shining Plains, Nobanion’s shamans are typically powerful leaders, second only to the chieftain or king. They are responsible for choosing which creatures to hunt, blessing the kill, and confirming the passage of young members of the pride into adulthood. Clerics and druids of Nobanion pray for their spells at dusk, prior to the nighttime hunt. The Festival of the Pride normally takes place during the first tenday of Ches. This is a time for frolicking, dancing, courting a mate, lovemaking, and generally celebrating the bounty of life and its potential. Religious belief promises that a child (or cub) conceived this night will go on to become ruler of the church (or pride). The Newborn Celebration always takes place during the third tenday of Kythorn, marked by a great hunt or feast. This ceremony celebrates the birth (or rebirth--church teachings are vague) of Nobanion, the prominence of lions in the Vilhon Reach, and the important of the hunt in the region. Newborns undergo the Rite of the First Blooding where their right paw (or hand) is placed in the blood of prey and blessed by a cleric or druid of Nobanion. Lord Firemane’s clerics often multiclass as divine champions, fighters, or paladins. His druids often multiclass as rangers. History and Relations with other deities Nobanion is an interloper deity, having only established a presence in Faerun a few centuries ago. He is responsible for driving most of Malar’s worshipers out of the Vilhon Reach, and the Black-Blooded Pard has sworn vengeance on Nobanion. The Lion King has long been allied with Lurue, as well as Tyr, Torm, Mielikki, and the other benign nature deities. Dogma Hunt only when hungry and do not gorge without need. Waste nothing and all shall have plenty. The cycle of life links all living things into one being, and that being is life itself. The law of th ejungles is that only the strong survive, but they survive best be being leaders, not tyrants, by protecting the weak, not bullying them. All creatures have their strengths in their assigned roles and should be encouraged to find their niche. From cooperation between beings of differing strengths comes the strength of teamwork and community, the strongest force of all. By demonstrating compassion and tolerance and living within the land, all living creatures may find harmony with nature and one another. By staying true to oneself and one’s pride and conducting oneself with the dignity and honor, the respect of one’s peers may be earned. Wemics reduce this to the following: Only the strong survive. Live and let live unless provoked. Protect the pride and all its members, but if injury or illness bring one of them down, allow him or her a swift and painless end to suffering. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Demigods Category:Deities for Lawful Good Category:Deities for Lawful Neutral Category:Deities for Neutral Good Category:Deities of Nature Category:Any Race Deities